


Red

by exklusiv



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Knotting, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exklusiv/pseuds/exklusiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara's out alone, at night, on the way to her grandmother's, when she finds out she's not alone on the wooded path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This story features a scene that is very heavily dubcon and can be very easily argued as noncon. This is your warning. Proceed with caution.

In hindsight, this was not a smart decision. But hindsight is 20/20, and Barbara Dunkelman was thinking that maybe she should get her eyes checked so her foresight could be 20/20 as well. But, she’d gotten herself into this mess, and she decided to push through with it anyway, hoping that her decision was going to end well.

Her grandmother lived just across a wooded area from her backyard, no more than a mile, at most. Though there was a path that went around the forest she and her brothers were always told to take, the path through the forest was really the straightest choice and Barbara wanted the quickest option, as it was getting late. But the sun had set and her visibility was limited, and she was scared. The normal creaks and noises of the forest seemed amplified and horrifying in the dark, so Barbara, flashlight in hand, kept moving, keeping her eyes on the path in front of her.

A branch snapped close to her, and her heart started pounding when she shined her flashlight towards the noise and heard no sound. She pulled the hood up on her red cloak and kept on, her feet squishing crunchy pine needles as she walked. Running felt like it was going to appease her fear, but then a logical little part of her brain told her that running in the dark meant she was more likely to fall over and get hurt. So she kept her steady pace, readjusting the basket she was holding, and walking forward. Her feet were freezing despite her boots and her flashlight did nothing to comfort her.

A cold chill went down her spine and she whirled around, shining the flashlight in the face of a would-be attacker. But there was no one, just her imagination, and she turned and kept moving, her hands shaking.

“I’m going to get to Grandma’s. I’ll be safe. There’s nothing dangerous out here. Nothing at all. I’m fine. I’m better than fine. Acting all scared and silly, what am I, a child?” Barbara said to herself, looking around with the flashlight, trying to keep herself from being afraid. The more she talked to herself, the better she felt. Eventually, she stood tall and proud and walked with a strong step, a smile on her face.

“Yeah, this is cool. I should do this more often. Oh, hell yes, who’s a badass? That’s right, Barbara Dunkelman! Come and get me, forest, I ain’t afraid! Who’s afraid of the big, bad wolf?”

“You should be.”

Barbara gasped and whirled around, shining her flashlight everywhere. “Who said that? Who’s there?”

“Oh, come now, Barbara, I thought you weren’t afraid?”

“You stay away from me!” Barbara warned, walking backwards, her hands shaking again, her heart racing.

“I’m not sure I could, love.”

A hand touched Barbara’s shoulder. She screamed and whirled around, dropping her basket and shining her flashlight at the person who touched her.

The man was tall, with olive skin, shaggy brown hair, and glowing, piercing green eyes. He was shirtless and he smiled at her like he was amused by her. She backed away from him.

“You… you keep away from me, whoever you are! I know self defense!”

“How sweet,” the man said, reaching out and snatching the flashlight from her hands. Barbara yelped and brought her hands to her chest, her breathing becoming labored as she backed into a tree. The man shined the light under his chin and grinned.

“Who’s afraid of the big, bad wolf?”

He turned off the flashlight and tossed it aside, creeping closer to her. Barbara panted and shook, trying to disappear into the tree. The man grabbed her chin and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. He nosed up her neck, breathing her in deeply as she panicked. A hot tongue laved over her pulsed and she whimpered, wishing she could run away from the man. The annoying, logical part of her brain reminded her that, even if she got away, she could never outrun him, and she felt completely and totally helpless.

“You are quite the treat. Look at you,” the man said, chuckling. “I’m going to enjoy you.”

“If… if you’re going to kill me, just get it over with. I won’t be used for a sick fantasy!”

“Oh, dear girl, who said anything about killing you? I have no intent to kill you.”

Barbara gasped as the man undid the button on her cloak and exposed her clothes beneath. Barbara was suddenly very aware of his intentions when he pressed his nose into her neck again and let his hands go to her breasts, where he felt them out with his touch. Pure terror coursed through Barbara’s veins and she began to sob, scared to death of what he was going to do to her.

“Your heart beats so wildly,” he said softly, kissing the skin above it. “You shouldn’t be so scared.”

“Please, let me go,” Barbara said, tears wetting her cheeks.

“No, shh,” the man said, wiping the tears away. “I shall not harm you.”

Barbara’s hands clawed at the bark of the tree when the man slowly undid the buttons on her blouse, exposing her torso to him and the cool night air. He trailed a finger down to her bellybutton, and an army of goosebumps burst forth on her skin. He felt the weight of her breasts in his hands again, and it suddenly occurred to Barbara how oddly he was acting. A rapist would have just taken and left her. He was being slow, careful, methodical, and completely focused on her body, like he wanted to learn. Like this wasn’t about power.

Without a word, he swooped her up and walked her over to a grassy patch in the forest, laying her down on her cloak. The man, with his glowing green eyes and his hooded gaze, gathered up the edges of her skirt and pushed it up to her waist. Any question in her mind about his intent was suddenly erased and the screaming panic was body in full-force, especially when he pulled out a pocketknife and cut off her panties. She squeezed her eyes shut as he yanked away the ruined underwear and spread her legs apart, waiting to hear him undo his belt and violate her. But the sound never came. What did come was the heat of a tongue on her center, which caught her off guard and made her tense in surprise. Rapists didn’t normally perform oral sex on their victims, did they?

Whoever this person was, they seemed to have no intent to overpower and control. His ministrations and the things he was doing to her seemed just that: to her, for her. And, Barbara soon found the pants from fear had mingled with the pants of pleasure and she was unable to decide what was better and what was worse. She had not consented to this. She had not been part of the decision to have this coupling. But, even so, on the grassy floor of the dark forest, the mysterious man giving her pleasure in the most sensual of ways, she was unsure if she was upset anymore. She wanted to protest, to kick, to fight him until he ran away, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

One of the man’s hands found its way up and began fondling her breasts again. The pad of his thumb began pressing an insistent and needy circle onto her nipple through the support and lace, and it took everything within Barbara to not arch up into the touch. Her body was fighting with her mind and the fact that the fight was even happening was horrendous to her.

He continued using his mouth on her for a moment longer before crawling, animalistic, up her body until he was hovering over her, his hands above her shoulder and his hips against hers. The denim of his jeans was odd against her exposed body and she stared up at the man who had begun this violation of her, his eyes still glowing green. Barbara stared with wide eyes at his dark silhouette, her hands shaking when he bent down low and flicked his tongue into her open mouth, tasting her tongue before grinning at her; she swore his teeth glowed as brightly as her eyes. Barbara gulped nervously and tried to shimmy away, but he held her in place, laying more of his weight on her.

“Come now, love, I’m not going to hurt you,” the man spoke, his voice low and sweet and silky. Barbara stayed completely still when the man bent low again and pressed his mouth to her a little more forcefully, kissing her properly. Barbara was suddenly aware of how warm the man was; his skin practically radiated heat onto her. The kiss didn’t last long, ending with him pulling back with her bottom lip being tugged gently between his teeth; immediately succeeding it, the man sat up straight and began unbuckling his belt. Barbara’s eyes went wide and her mind began to push back the ranks of her body’s army in their war against one another.

“W-wait, hold on, just—mmf!” Barbara’s eyes shut tightly as the man placed his hand over her mouth. And this was where it was coming to, with a man she had never met, pulling her off the trail in the woods and taking what did not belong to him, violating her on a physical and spiritual level. The clinking of his belt buckle rattled in her brain as he took his hand off her mouth and, as Barbara assumed (she kept her eyes shut tight), pulled down his jeans. She braced herself for the horrible slam of impact she had heard through survivor stories all her life, the terrible invasive pain, but nothing of the sort came. Instead, what did come was nothing more than the dull, stretch of someone slowly entering her willing body. Her mind screamed at her that this was wrong but her body agreed with and welcomed the slow, gentle, thoughtful movement of the man entering her.

It was wrong, but it felt right, and Barbara didn’t know whether to scream or moan when the man began thrusting into her, slowly, gently, his body moving with the rhythm of a wave, gently pushing in and out of her, as if, again, this had everything to do with her pleasure and none at all to do with his. He moved as if he wanted her happy, wanted her to feel pleasure, wanted her to reach her peak and fall straight off of it into bliss.

Barbara’s mind was almost all but done with the fight, too worn down and exhausted from arguing with her body, which had soldiers upon soldiers of pleasure and feeling to back up its cause. It retreated to a safe haven, with the logic, and merely shouted at her from the back of her mind as her body succumbed to the pleasure of it just as the man began thrusting faster. The panicked heartbeat turned into the heartbeat of a person having sex, fast and erratic and throwing out endorphins as Barbara stopped lying still as a rag doll and became an active participant, throwing her hands around the man’s shoulders and using her voice, her throat making noises of encouragement and discouragement, until the man did finally become rough, but not to overtake and terrorize, but to heighten, to enhance, and to make Barbara see stars. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands began clawing down his back as the sweat built up on them both and their noises of passion filled the air, stirring up the silence in their throes.

It felt like forever and no time at all when Barbara found herself throwing her head back and crying out in ecstasy. The man continued thrusting for a few moments afterward until he tensed and then stilled, slumping over on top of her. Their bodies were hot and sticky and his back was covered in angry red lines, remnants of Barbara’s nails. After Barbara realized he hadn’t moved from on top of her, she looked at him.

“Shouldn’t… shouldn’t you be running off, leaving me here by myself?”

The man shifted and cleared his throat. “I… can’t.”

“You can’t?”

“No, I can’t, now just,” the man said, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply.

The prolonged contact felt awkward, but Barbara kept quiet and let him nose about in her hair until he deemed himself ready and slowly pulled himself out of her. The movement made Barbara suddenly very grateful that she took birth control religiously.

Slowly, Barbara redressed herself as the man flitted about and gathered her things. With a sly grin, he presented her with her basket and flashlight. She stood up and clasped her cloak, then grabbed her things from him.

“What’s your name?” she asked, tilting her head.

The man grinned, then took off running into the forest, leaving Barbara alone. With a sigh, Barbara continued walking down the path, her flashlight leading the way. The noises no longer scared her, and she felt empty, confused, and a little sad. She had been walking for no more than five minutes when something came creeping up behind her, then chuckled in her ear.

“It’s Gavin,” the man said softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek before darting off again, leaving not a trace. Barbara blushed and continued on.

She reached her grandmother’s house and had a pleasant visit, dreaming softly in a guest bed about glowing green eyes and wolves. When she left the next morning, she looked at both paths, one that cut around the forest and one that cut through, and smiled.

As she stepped onto the path that led through the forest, she couldn’t help but wonder, who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> The knotting is really only implied but it's a kink nonetheless and I have to warn for it. I saw the prompt on fuckyeahrtfanfic and I just ran with it. Hope it's okay.


End file.
